1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a white organic light-emitting diode, and more particularly, to a color-tunable white organic light-emitting diode including a blue light light-emitting layer and a blue-complementary light-emitting layer which can be driven separately.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the high luminescence efficiency, the absence of mercury (Hg) and the property of flat light source, the organic light-emitting diodes (OLED) have been widely used in LCD backlight source and the organic light-emitting diode display panels. In conventional white organic light-emitting diodes (WOLED), the blue light-emitting material is usually declining faster than the green light-emitting material and the red light-emitting material. As a result, as the operation time of the WOLED increases, the color temperature of the WOLED will shift to yellow light due to the decline of the blue light. Consequently, the application of conventional WOLED is limited.